theveggietalesencyclopediafandomcom-20200215-history
His Cheeseburger (Team Robot Version)
Lyrics (music starts playing banjo) Announcer: And now it's time for Silly Songs with Yoshi, the part of the show where Yoshi comes out and sings a silly song. Steven Universe: (offscreen) Just a moment! Wait, stop talking! (music stops, and Steven Universe shows up with a piece of paper) Excuse me, I have an announcement! (clears throat, and reads out the paper) "Because of the high standards we on this show strive to adhere to, and as a result of the disastrous outcome of the previous silly song, management has decided to review compositions from other performers for this segment. Several songs were screened and we chose one based on the applicants sense of artistry and all around propriety." Thank you. (puts down the paper and dashes off) (Yoshi looks confused) Yoshi: So what are you saying? Steven Universe: (offscreen) I'm saying (onscreen) that silly songs is cancelled until further notice. (walks away) Yoshi: (looks behind on the bear trap) Oh, yeah?! Well, then how am I supposed to get out of this bear trap? Steven Universe: (offscreen) I'm sure you'll figure something out. (pea worker shows up and pulls out the new title card) Announcer: (clears throat) And now it's time for Love Songs with Luigi, the part of the show where Luigi comes out and sings a love song. Luigi: He said to her, "I'd like a cheeseburger and I might like a milkshake as well." She said to him, "I can't give you either." ''And h''e said, "Isn't this Burger Bell?" She said," Yes it is but we're closed now, but we open tomorrow at 10." He said, " I am extremely hungry, but I guess I can wait until then." Cause you're his cheeseburger. His yummy cheeseburger. He'll wait for you, yeah. He will wait for you. Oh, you are his cheeseburger. His tasty cheeseburger. He'll wait for you. Oh, he will wait for you. (changes to morning) Luigi: He stayed at the drive-thru till sunrise. He may have dozed off once or twice. When he spotted a billboard for Denny's, Bacon and Eggs for half price. How could he resist such an offer? He really needed something to munch. Cheeseburger please do not get angry. Chorus: Don't get angry Luigi: He'll eat and be back here for lunch. Cause you're his cheeseburger. His precious cheeseburger. Be back for you. He'll be back for you. Won't be so long cheeseburger. Oh, lovely cheeseburger. Be back for you. Oh, he'll be back for you. '''C''ause he loves you cheeseburger with all his heart. And there ain't nothin' gonna tear ''y''ou two apart. And if the world suddenly ran out of cheese,''h''e would get down on his hands and knees ''t''o see if someone accidentally dropped ''s''ome cheese in the dirt. And he would wash it off for you, ''w''ipe it off for you, ''c''lean that dirty cheese off just for you!!! You are his cheeseburger. Steven Universe: (offscreen) I thought you were going to sing about growing up in Connecticut! (as he says this, the title card gets bushed back onto the screen) Announcer: This has been Love Songs with Luigi. Tune in next time to hear Luigi say... Luigi: I grew up in New Jersey. Cast *Yoshi (Larry the Cucumber) *Steven Universe (Archibald Asparagus) *Luigi (Mr. Lunt) *Eevee (Jerry Gourd)